poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shredder
The Shredder is one of Bowser's more powerful and Deadliest allies who planned to destroy the entire multiverse and the TMNT. He was ultimately destroyed by Pooh and his friends. The Shredder first appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as a leader of the Foot, a secret orginazation, with the help of Two of Gotham City's Most Wanted Criminals Joker and Harley Quinn, the Foot were little known by the police and believed a myth, but not for Ash Ketchum's aunt, April O'Neil, news reporter of Channel 6, Shredder ordered his men to kill her, but she was rescued by Pooh, Ash, their friends and the TMNT, soon the heroes and the turtles confronted him in a showdown and was fallen to his "death" in a garbage truck. But he survived and returned for revenge in Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze, he regained control of the remaining Foot Clan and captured TGRI scientist Professor Perry to use his mutation ooze, the same ooze that gave birth to the TMNT, to create Tokka and Rahzor, mutated creatures to challenge the heroes, but soon the mutants and the Foot clan were defeated and Shredder used the last of the ooze to become Super Shredder, but was then presumed killed by the falling debris. But once again he survived, and appeared with his daughter, Karai, in the bonus ending of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! ''(Walt Disney World edition), to the Surprised Bowser Family, and joined them in ''Pooh's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble, where at the end, the heroes and the Turtles discover his origin was revealed, for the Shredder was not human, but an Utron alien called Ch'rell, who was controlling a robot body this whole time, he was then banished to a frozen asteroid, Mor Gal Tal by the Republic and the Utroms. He soon made his final return in Pooh's Adventures of Turtles Forever, the 4th part of the Winnie the Pooh/TMNT saga, being rescued by 1987 Shredder from a different universe, thanks to the Technodrome, soon he along with Karai and the Bowser Family took control, but soon after capturing our heroes and both 1987 and 2003 versions of the turtles, he revealed his ultimate plan to journey to Turtle Prime and destroy the Multiverse, much to the horror of both Karai and the Bowser Family, learning that they will be destroyed as well, soon both heroes and villains team up and battle the insane revenge obssessed Shredder, and thanks to the Technodrome laser, The Shredder was finally defeated and gone for good. Later, The Shredder will return by teaming up with Hades, Pain and Panic, The Flying Dutchman, Sheldon J. Plankton, Stripe (from Gremlins), Carface, Killer, Belladonna, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) to work for Satan and Saddam Hussein in Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Then finally, The Shredder will return along with Bowser and his Family, Ranamon, Joker and Harley Quinn again with Scar, the Psycho Rangers, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Hexxus and the Phantom Blot in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Trivia *The Shredder will become the enemy of Littlefoot, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Simba in Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *The Shredder will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover in Ash Ketchum in Fantasmic!. *The Shredder will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot in Fantasmic!. Gallery TMNT1987 Shredder.png|Shredder (1987) The_Shredder_(1987)_02.jpg|The Shredder (1987 in 2012 Dimension) Master shredder.jpg|Shredder (1990) Shredder.png|Tengu Shredder TMNT_Cyber_Shredder.png|Cyber Shredder TeenageMutantNinjaTurtlesShredderheadlinecropLSParamount_article_story_large.jpg|Shredder 2014 (Paramount) Shredder (2012 Version).png|Shredder (2012 Version) Super Shredder.jpg|Super Shredder Super Shredder's Death.png|Super Shredder's Death (2012 Version) Undead Shredder.png|Undead Shredder Category:VILLAINS Category:Masters of Evil Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Complete Monster Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Characters Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Gas Users Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Nihilists Category:Global Threats Category:Incriminators Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:Undeads Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:TMNT Characters Category:Japanese-Accented characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Characters voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Dark Kieran Empire Members Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Homicidal Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:The Dark Syndicate Category:Dark Kieran Empire members Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Eggman's Villainous Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Kishino Category:Villains who have a mom Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains